The Hermes Cabin Rulebook
by xxAsLongAsWereTogetherxx
Summary: It started out as a normal day at Camp Ha- Who am I kidding? It's never normal there. Anyways, when Travis and Connor get a new sibling, they decide to show her the rulebook...I feel she's about to get scarred. For life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **No comment. :/ I just felt the need to put this here.

* * *

Travis and Connor Stoll were currently sitting in their overly messy cabin, on the floor. That might not have been a great idea, since there was candy wrappers, spilled soda, and a suspicious green liquid coating the ground. Nonetheless, those small details couldn't stop their game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors, GUN!" Connor shouted, pretending to blow Travis' head off.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Travis complained. "There aren't guns in this game!"

"Now there is!" Connor replied in a sing-song voice.

"Let's play bingo instead!" Travis insisted.

"No! That's a game for old people! Like Mr. D-"

Connor froze, as someone behind the two brothers cleared their throat. They spun around, only to see leopard print pants, a Hawaiian shirt, and a angry looking man to complete the outfit. Travis gagged at the man's choice of clothing, and just resisted from making wretching motions.

"Mr. D!" Connor exclaimed. "We were just saying how...That shirt compliments your...Eyes?"

Mr. D rolled his eyes, "Whatever Collin. I just wanted to tell you and Tannner that a new Hermes brat just arrived at camp, and you're responsible for explaining whatever."

With that, the god left, leaving Connor and Travis with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Travis asked.

"Yes...To the handbook!" Connor declared, running to his bunk.

He dropped to his stomach and searched under the bed for a few minutes until he came up with a hastily typed 'hand book,' covered in coffee stains and crumbs.

Just at that moment, a girl of around twelve with curly hair walked in,

"Uh, Travis and Connor?"

"That's us!" The two Stoll brothers said in unison, grinning from ear to ear. "And you're our new sister?"

She nodded reluctantly, and Connor shoved the book into her hands, "Read this!"

* * *

_The Hermes Cabin Rulebook:_

_Written by Travis and Connor Stoll._

_1. Use anyone's money except your own!_

_2. Give Connor all of your candy!_

_3. Ignore the rule above this one..._

_4. You must hate birds. Don't ask._

_5. In accordance to rule 4, no matter how much you hate birds you cant burn them to death. Unless it's Thanksgiving._

_6. Put a padlock on all of your stuff. (One that can be picked, for our sake of course)_

_7. Never, EVER, use the 'o' word. (Obedient)_

_8. Don't try giving a monster caffeine. Trust us. It doesn't work._

_9. Never start a prank war... Unless you let us in on it._

_10. Campers don't seem to like pranks, so write your shroud preference somewhere. Just in case._

* * *

"That was...Interesting," the new Hermes camper said, shaking her head.

"Oh, but you didn't read it all yet!" Travis chimed.

"Yeah! Turn the page!" Connor demanded.

"Fine," she muttered, turning the page.

She may have just arrived at camp a few hours before, but she could tell that these two brothers of hers would be her cause of death. Not the monsters, or anything like that. Not at all. Just those two siblings. As she started reading again, she realized that this would be a LONG night...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just had to make this... :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Yay! Next chapter!

* * *

The three children of Hermes still sat in the cabin, leaning over the rulebook. The newest child, Mia, was reluctant to keep reading. It wasn't hard to tell why. But after the withering looks that came from Connor and Travis, she finally agreed.

"Where do you guys even come up with this stuff?" Mia asked.

"From our deep dark minds!" Travis said creepily.

"Where unicorns roam free!" Connor added.

"Okay then," she said in a small voice.

"Keep reading!" The Stolls exclaimed in unison.

So with a sigh, Mia continued, knowing that the two brothers wouldn't leave her alone until she finished. And those two were persistent, so this could take a really long amount of time.

* * *

_11. Never have anything to do with the authorities. That usually results in a new prisoner, which results in a jail break. _

_12. Don't get caught doing a prank. If you are caught, usually you wind up dead. _

_13. Please, don't ask the Iris kids if they can taste the rainbow. It's only funny the first time._

_14. If you make fun of the Ares kids, steal their weapons. You'll be grateful you did later on._

_15. Even though it's tempting, don't try feeding the pegasi salt instead of sugar. We tried and almost got trampled._

_16. Don't call Mr. D the Wine Dude. Even though it's entertaining for the first few seconds, do you know how hard taking care of a dolphin is?_

_17. Never try to spike the camper's drinks. That didn't end well._

_18. Don't try to lock the dryads and naiads up together. You would need to have a mass grave for all the dead nymphs. _

_19. Never ask the Hunters of Artemis if they like girls, unless you want an arrow where Apollo doesn't shine._

_20. Use extreme caution when gluing the Hephaestus kid's tools to their hands. We were stuck together for days...It was an awkward experience._

* * *

"Are you sane?" Mia finally asked.

Travis paused, "That depends on your definition of sane..."

"So probably not," Connor clarified.

They then eagerly waited for her to continue reading, leaning forward slightly. Mia tried handing the book back to Travis, but he threw it at her. She had no choice, and she'd be stuck with these two psychopaths. Great.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And...Yeah. I have nothing to say. Bye!


End file.
